


Curious if You're in a Normal Relationship

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [150]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Bodily Fluids, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles that sorta go together in Office AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wish my partner was more confident.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, these were all just random ideas that came from a women's health article years ago about relationships.

Airstream could never get enough of his boyfriend Wheeljack.  Big hugs, tight cuddles, long kisses and smooches as he held his lover close.  But he wished Wheeljack would learn to be less concerned about his bigger figure and enjoy looking good in his body.

"P-Primus!  A-A-Airstream... feels good-! Ah~!"

Airstream knew wearing his old work shirt would do the trick.  It had confused the other man at first, but after he starting kissing the other and slowing over them to the bed, it didn't take long before most of everything else was thrown to the floor.  Well, except his shirt.  Wheeljack loved the shirt and went full red face when Airstream unbuttoned it all the way, showing his abs that he had held since college, and began to thrust in and out of his boyfriend.

"A-Air-!  Air-!"

"Come here, love."

He helped the other sit up to kiss him deep, their orgasms coming and washing over them as Wheeljack soon sat in his lover's lap, both panting and holding each other tight.

"How are you feeling, Wheeljack?"

"G-Great... Yeah, I'm good," the other man replied as he nuzzled his cheek into the comfy shirt, "You should wear this more often.  It makes you look good."

"Good idea," Airstream answered, "You know what I think would make this better?"

"Hmm?"

"If we were both wearing button down shirts."

Airstream thought for a moment that he had went too far when Wheeljack's hand tensed slightly.  He knew how much that topic ate at his boyfriend, but he had hoped maybe suggesting the other would look good in it might encourage the other to at least try.

Before he could apologize and try to comfort his lover, hair nuzzled into his neck.

"...I-I wouldn't... mind.  That is... if you'd like that."

"I would."

"You do?"

"Of course," Airstream leaned down to kiss his head, "Why would I lie about that?"

 

END


	2. I'm worried he might stray.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tailgate wonders if Cyclonus might stray from her.

Tailgate trusted Cyclonus.  She trusted him with her life and her love.  He had never given her any reason to doubt him and she believed him.

 

That still didn't settle her unnerving thoughts that someone could come along and tempt him into leaving her.

 

"Why would anyone care what a drunken old man does?" Cyclonus grumbled as the news came up about a Hollywood celebrity who had cheated on his second wife again.

 

"I guess some people just do," Tailgate shrugged her shoulders slightly, not able to do much with her boyfriend's arm around her.

 

As the entertainment reporters talked on about all the details of the infidelity, Tailgate couldn't help but to ask, "Why do you think he cheated?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"That actor... I mean, I don't understand why he would cheat on his wife.  She stayed with him through his messy first divorce and all.  I just... I don't know, he went through all that to be with her... and now he's doing it with someone else."

 

Cyclonus gave her a side-glance before turning back to the TV.  It was so unnerving. Not the news, no, but for Tailgate, it was something she kept think about constantly.  Unlike the second wife, Tailgate wasn't anything special.  She didn't have a killer body, a career everyone else would kill for, a nice house, or any of that.  She was just some office worker with a small, big shape and a small apartment.  She could cook, she figured, but the wife had the money for a 4-star chef to cook all her meals!

 

"Some men are weak."

 

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking up to her boyfriend who was still staring at the entertainment news that was still talking about the infidelity case.

 

"Some men cannot stand the idea of being tied to one person.  Some cannot control their animalistic urges and allow their horrible desires to do stupid things like this man," he nudged his head at the TV as the actor was seen trying to avoid paparazzi and news crews, "Some are unhappy and unloved and look for it elsewhere.   ...And then there are some who cheat because they thought they had found the one only to think they found her elsewhere."

 

Tailgate had grown used to Cyclonus's more philosophical talks, but to hear him speak about something so close to home... she couldn't stop herself in time before she asked, "But what about those who are strong and kind and as loving as you?  What could make someone like that stray-?!"

 

Her hands clasped over her mouth.  Crap, crap!  She had literally turned this into a damn accusation! What would he think of her for saying such a disgusting thing?

 

But the other couch-sitter simply turned to her.  A long minute passed between them as they stared into each other's eyes.  Tailgate was the first to look away, utterly embarrassed and horrified and now ready for him to leave and go find someone else who wouldn't doubt him and his loyalty and-

 

"If something as simple as a woman in a beautiful dress and long flowing hair could make me stray from you, I wouldn't deserve to be your lover in the first place."

 

Tailgate opened her fingers, which had come up to cover her face earlier, and looked at him still hiding behind her open fingers with teary, red eyes.

 

"Would I stray from you for a woman with more money, more power, or more beauty as some would call it?  No I wouldn't.  Would I stray because I grow tired and bored of you?  Never.  Would I be so stupid to stray from the woman I love just because I cannot satisfy my urges with you as often as I want?  Only a barbarian would put his own urges over that of what his lover wants."

 

"B-B-But... But what if someone per-"

 

"There is no other woman.  There is no one other than you who's perfect in my eyes," he pushed her over to lay on the couch as he laid over her body, "No woman, no matter how hard they try, would make me stray from you.  Even if they put a gun to my head and threatened me, I would never."

 

"N-No~ No, I wouldn't-"

 

He kissed her in comfort as her cheeks began to jitter, threatening to spill over more tears, "I would never allow something like that to ever happen.  I would never let some woman who'd be insane to threaten our lives just to have me get that far.  I wouldn't put us... you, in any sort of situation."

 

"C-C-Cy-" his kiss silenced her again and again as they soon began to progress into full out kissing and fondling.

 

Cyclonus was very thorough that night making sure Tailgate knew she was the only one.

 

END


	3. I'm embarrassed when it comes to toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thornstriker finally tries out a toy while having sex.

They had been married for several years and already had a child.  They had been having sex even before that.  But despite everything they had been through and all the time they had had great sex, Thornstriker had never used a toy in bed with her husband.  But now she was beginning to wonder what it would feel like.

 

It had been awkward asking Bombrush if Solara could have a sleepover with her uncles for a weekend.  It had been embarrassing going into an adult shop looking for a certain product together.  But the most she had freaked out that night was when Bloodshed had first put the vibrator egg to her clit.

 

How the neighbors hadn't called the police yet to report a strange shriek was beyond her.

 

"Do you want me to stop?"

 

Thornstriker bit her lip as she shook her head.  Bloodshed had been so calm and patient with her tonight.  He had sat there holding the egg to her vulva, pressing the egg to each of her parts until they found the ones she was more comfortable with.

 

"Okay, I'm moving it down again."

 

"Ohhhhaaaaahhhh~" it was a long held moan that left Thornstriker's mouth as the vibrator did its job on the second lowest setting against her wet lips.  Yes, she had come before, first time toy user here in case no one had figured that out already.

 

"Good?"

 

"Uuaahhh~" it wasn't a sound she used often (as if she used sex sounds anywhere outside the bedroom) but it was a good one considering she hadn't been able to talk for a while.

 

"Would you like me to press it in a bit?"

 

Her breath hitched for a moment as the egg vibrated so pleasantly against that one spot.  A few heaving breaths later, she gave him a solid nod of the head.

 

Bloodshed knew that full penetration with the egg vibrator was out of the question tonight, but this was a good start.  Tonight was only about getting his wife used to the toy she had said she wished to try in bed.  So far, just simply orgasms and a little fingering was all they had done tonight.

 

He reached out with his other hand to stroke her entrance.  The colder hands made her hot body flinch back, but they gently eased into his hand as the egg made her hot again for contact.  Gently easing in a finger to the first knuckle, it only took a bit of strength to pull up and spread her opening wide for him to see.

 

"Uhh... B-Bloodshed."

 

"I'm pushing it in now."

 

He waited the mandatory five seconds for her to decline.  With no verbal denial and her body as composed as possible, Thornstriker felt the little egg travel up slightly only to press into the stretched entrance.

 

"UUMMUUAAHH!!!"  All she could speak were jumbled sounds as nerves inside of her body were stimulated unlike ever before.  As her husband gently pressed the egg around the exposed wall skin, the petite woman could only thrash and gasp in his grasp as her body trembled and leaked fluids onto his fingers.

 

"I-I-!  AAHH!  OOH~ AH!"

 

"You look so beautiful," Bloodshed was speaking the truth and he also hadn't a single idea on what to say to either encourage her or help her through this new feeling, "Like nothing I have ever seen before."

 

It did the job well.  With her love's words and the sensations from his fingertips, Thornstriker came again onto his hands as she slumped into the bed.

 

He pulled back the moment she was done and panting on the bed, turning the egg off and placing it to the side.

 

"W-Wait... I can-"

 

"You don't need to push yourself, Thornstriker," Bloodshed leaned over to kiss her as he stroked her arms, "You've done more than enough for tonight."

 

She took a moment to nod.  She had wanted to use it with the sex, but Bloodshed had been right before they had started.  The toy was too much to do more than just use it on her for now.  She would have to get used to it before they could even begin to try the suggested pictures on the back of the box it came in.

 

And she had already had enough fun... Bloodshed was still red hard.

 

"A-Afterwards?"

 

Bloodshed didn't need anything more than her rushed words and her blushing face to get the full question.

 

"If you want to after we're done.  We still have tomorrow night, remember?"

 

He managed to make her face turn even redder.

 

But it was all forgotten once he kissed her and pressed into her welcoming body, making the whole night disappear as he made her cum again and again.

 

And that also included one last round with egg after he needed a few minutes to go at it again.

 

END


End file.
